


Smile Brighter Than The Sun

by RavenclawLoki



Category: the untamed
Genre: Cynophobia, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Internally Screaming Lan Wangji, M/M, No Sex, Pining, Protective Lan WangJi, Wei Ying is a good cook you guys are just mean, Wei Ying's fear of dogs gets him a roommate, Xichen/Mingjue are mentioned only twice sorry :-(, accidental boyfriend acquisition, and they were ROOMMATES, because I can't write it, mutual pining but the other doesn't know it, smitten Lan WangJi, so is Wei Ying but shhhh Lan Zhan doesn't know it yet, we need more fics mentioning Xiao Zhan's beauty mark in this essay I will-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawLoki/pseuds/RavenclawLoki
Summary: Despite wheat his brother hinted and teased at, Lan Zhan only went there for his and Xichen’s regular order of tea…the barista made good tea. So what if a certain barista happened to be a hurricane in human from in the best possible way? So what if the other man wasn’t put off by Lan Zhan’s typical silence, and instead seemed to hear what Lan Zhan didn’t say? He was a stranger basically…okay fine, maybe Lan Zhan’s whole day could be made just from one second of Wei Ying’s bright grins, it was ridiculous and it didn’t mean a thing.Or Lan Zhan finds his crush, a terrified Wei Ying, cornered by dogs.
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Niè Míngjué, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 88
Kudos: 685





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *waves awkwardly*

Lan Zhan heaved a sigh as he lifted his umbrella higher, as though the change in height would help him against onslaught of pouring rain. It was the rare time he regretted not driving his car the fifteen minute distance he had from his job. There were hardly any reasons for him to drive his vehicle besides groceries and driving to visit his uncle; there was even less of a reason to drive when he developed his new obsession of being able to walk into his favorite (and only) café every morning, leaving him free from trying to find a parking spaces and just being able to walk in at any time. 

Despite wheat his brother hinted and teased at, Lan Zhan only went there for his and Xichen’s regular order of tea…the barista made good tea. So what if a certain barista happened to be a hurricane in human from in the best possible way? So what if the other man wasn’t put off by Lan Zhan’s typical silence, and instead seemed to hear what Lan Zhan didn’t say? He was a stranger basically…okay fine, maybe Lan Zhan’s whole day could be made just from one second of Wei Ying’s bright grins, it was ridiculous and it didn’t mean a thing.

Not a thing.

And so what if the cafe was in the other direction of his home? It was only an extra minute of walking? The tea was good, dammit.

He passed the coffee shop and his heart plunged when he saw that Wei Ying was replaced with the other worker, a young woman about his age that seemed to scowl suspiciously at Lan Zhan anytime Wei Ying’s bright eyes landed on the Lan. Lan Zhan kept his face from turning and slowly his steps somewhat, hoping that maybe Wei Ying was just in the back room and would return.

Seeing no trace of red ribbon that hung from his ponytail or a flash of his sunny smile, Lan Zhan gripped his umbrella handle tightly and forced himself to continue; oh well, at least he had talked to him that morning. Well, more like Wei Ying talked and smiled and chattered about anything that he could think of and Lan Zhan nodded and hummed thoughtfully while trying not to lean forward and press his lips against those pale cheeks. 

Which stank even more since now that he didn’t have an excuse to go in, he couldn’t turn back the right way to his home. His apartment was on the opposite direction but Wei Ying’s angry coworker saw him already, if he headed back the another way and she saw him again, she’d most likely think he was stalking Wei Ying. Lan Zhan sighed. Fine, he would just walk the longer way, punishment he well deserved for trying to get an excuse to talk to someone who probably was just trying to do his job. Don’t be that kind of customer, Lan Zhan…

Dogs were barking ahead of him and Lan Zhan silently cursed his luck; the strays were particularly bad here and while he didn’t hate dogs, he wasn’t a fan of how they snapped and nipped at his ankles. The strays were usually occupied with the several alleyways that were among the street; as long as he got across this street and turned the corner, he would successfully be on his way home.

Among the barks he heard a whimpering sound, causing him to frown as he slowed his steps; it didn’t sound like a dog whining…He glanced at the nearest ally where he witnessed three dogs growling and barking at something blocking Lan Zhan’s view, hidden by a dumpster. The whimpering had died down but still, Lan Zhan took a step towards the alleyway. Immediately, two of the three dogs twirled to face him and drool dripped from their teeth as they eyed him. Gripping the handle tighter, Lan Zhan returned the stare and took another step, careful not to scare them but when he turned his head to face the whining sounds, he forgot why he shouldn’t make quick moves.

Curled up as close to the brick walls as his body would let him was Wei Ying. His arms wrapped around his knees tightly while his head was buried against his arms. Even in Lan Zhan’s half dazed state at the sight, he could see the hard tremors racking throughout Wei Ying’s body.

Lan Zhan knelt down hastily, his knees digging into the gravel. He hovered his hands over Wei Ying, umbrella dropped and forgotten as he whispered in a dismayed tone “Wei Ying?”

Impossibly, Wei Ying curled further into himself, the rain pelting on him as the storm grew worse yet still he didn’t react. “Dogs, the dogs are here.” Wei Ying spoke in a cracked voice. “You have to get away.”

“I’ll get us both out.” Lan Zhan kept his hands lingered still. 

“Lan Zhan?” Wei Ying finally, finally, raised his head slightly for Lan Zhan to see light brown eyes glance at him with growing horror. “No, no there are dogs here.” He uncurled an arm slightly to reach to Lan Zhan, before a dog barked loudly and Wei Ying flinched before grabbing Lan Zhan tightly by his bicep. “You have to go, they’ll get you too.”

“Not without you.” Lan Zhan placed a hand on Wei Ying’s touch, cringing at how cold his fingers were; how long had Wei Ying been stuck here?

Yet all Wei Ying could do was repeatedly shake his head, his head rising slightly more so now Lan Zhan could see half of his face. “Not Lan Zhan-no Lan Zhan has to go. Go I’ll be fine, just go before they get you.” 

Lan Zhan didn’t hesitate this time. He rested his hand on Wei Ying’s shoulder only for him to recoil back and cover his shoulder with his hands as a small protection, his head shaking back and forth against his own knees. 

“Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan whispered, putting his hand as gently as he could back on Wei Ying. “I’m getting you out of here, okay?”

With no reaction still, Lan Zhan wrapped an arm around Wei Ying’s quaking shoulders and with his other arm, he wrapped them under his soaked jeans and lifted him up in an imitation of a bridal carry. Lan Zhan didn’t know who growled louder; him at the dogs who took a step closer or the dogs next to him seeing their plaything being taken away.  
Wei Ying pressed his face against Lan Zhan’s neck and with his face no longer covered, Lan Zhan could hear the shakiness of his whimpers. Despite his seemingly lack of awareness at the situation, Wei Ying gripped the lapels of Lan Zhan’s coat with surprisingly strong grip, a grip that didn’t falter throughout the time it took before Lan Zhan was in front of his apartment building, nodding his thanks to a surprised yet silent man who opened the door when he saw Lan Zhan holding a drenched man who was gripping Lan Zhan like he was a life raft. 

It couldn’t have been that long before Lan Zhan struggling with opening his door while keeping his hold on Wei Ying yet it felt like an hour. He unlocked the door without faulting his hold on Wei Ying only by how tightly his cargo was clinging to his coat.

He returned his grip back on Wei Ying and hurried them to his own bed, having to pry the other man off him with gentle pulls. “Wei Ying,” He mumbled. “The dogs are gone, it’s okay.”

Lan Zhan carefully pried Wei Ying off who stayed on the bed, lying on his side and hugging himself with one arm while the other arm was still clinging to Lan Zhan, clutching Lan Zhan and forcing him to sit on the edge of the bed, placing both hands on Wei Ying’s. 

“They’re gone…” Whether it was a question or a statement, Lan Zhan wasn’t sure. Lan Zhan freed one hand and ran his fingers through the black hair, carefully stroking the dripping curls out of his face. Wei Ying let out a sigh, eyes still closed and leaned into the hand, cold cheek nuzzling the warmth. His eyes were closed but Lan Zhan could see wetness escaping them. A nasty twist in his gut formed at the sight, stilling his hand. He was about to ask if Wei Ying was hurt, he may not have seen any blood but that didn’t mean that he could have missed something, when Wei Ying interrupted-“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Lan Zhan’s fingers in Wei Ying’s hair still frozen, his eyes trailing over Wei Ying’s soaked body for any missed injuries when Wei Ying spoke again.

“For…” He trailed off, letting go of Lan Zhan (why did that feel so wrong?) to gesture wildly, probably insinuating the entire situation.

“It is nothing you need to be sorry for.” Lan Zhan frowned, moving his hands back to their motion of rubbing his thumb back on forth on Wei Ying’s forehead. Tears leaked off of his chin and onto the bed sheets and in the back of Lan Zhan’s mind he knew that they were still strangers, they never talked outside of the café, never even had the other’s number, and yet Lan Zhan was struck by a thought that he would do anything that he needed to in order to make the tears stop. Wei Ying had always been smiling and laughing and full of energy no matter what time of day it was and curled up in a tight ball, tears steadily running down his cheeks while his hold on Lan Zhan loosened was just wrong.  
Lan Zhan threaded his fingers with Wei Ying’s, prompting Wei Ying to finally open his eyes and look him with wide eyes that screamed apologies and shame that Lan Zhan scowled deeply and gripped the hand tightly, looking at Wei Ying without shame. “I’m going to grab some dry clothes and a towel for you real quick, stay here-”

Wei Ying shook his head. “I’m not causing you anymore problems because I couldn’t differentiate between my six year old self and my present day grown ass. I’ll go home-”

“I am going to grab some dry clothes and a towel for you.” Lan Zhan left no room for arguments. Reluctantly, he pulled away and faster than he ever remembered moving, grabbed a pair of baggy sweatpants he normally wore for bed, a plain black t-shirt, some socks and underwear. He didn’t think they were too far off in size, Wei Ying seemed like he was a bit thinner but they would work in a pinch.

Lan Zhan turned back to the bed and saw Wei Ying hadn’t moved while his eyes followed him with every step. He tried not to swallow nervously at the dark eyes but he was sure he failed. Without a word, he slipped a hand under Wei Ying’s arm and carefully pulled at him until Wei Ying settled his feet on the floor. “Bathroom is first door you see on the left. Go warm up and I’ll get you something to eat.” Lan Zhan left before Wei Ying could try to say he was fine.

Lan Zhan grabbed some eggs and vegetables from the fridge and started cooking, his mind drifting as he started the cooking process that he knew from heart. His ears perked up as he waited for noises, any kind, from Wei Ying. At the unmistakable sound of the shower running, he let out a breath and resumed cooking.

After only a little while, Wei Ying stepped into the kitchen with red cheeks and fiddling fingers, shirt too wide and pants too long. The shirt leaning to reveal a pale shoulder and the pants long enough that Lan Zhan could only see the peaks of white socks. His head was lowered while his fingers played with a string that was hanging off of the shirt, his eyes seemed fascinating with everything except Lan Zhan who was finishing scrambling eggs.

Oh no.

He was adorable.

“Thank you the clothes,” Wei Ying mumbled. “…and the help….and the whole not laughing hysterically at the grown man who was cowering by garbage because of puppies.” He let out a small laugh; if Lan Zhan hadn’t have heard his real laughs, maybe he could have missed how fake it was. His one that were too loud, too much, too perfect. This one was wrong.

“Why would anyone laugh at that?” Lan Zhan tilted his head to the side, curious. Wei Ying finally slanted his head up to face Lan Zhan with an incredulous face.

“Uhhh, mid twenty year old curled up by dumpers having a panic attack because of three stray dogs followed him into a corner is not exactly normal.” He let out another wrong laugh and Lan Zhan frowned.

“Would you laugh if I was scared?”

“What?”

“If I was terrified and hiding from something I was scared of, would you laugh?”

“No! That’s ridiculous-” 

“Then why is it different for you?” Lan Zhan turned back to the food, lowering the heat and stirring the eggs with the chopped vegetables. 

Wei Ying snapped his mouth shut. Looking back down again, he seemed captivated with the string form his shirt again. “It’s just something I should have been over with years ago, and I’m sorry you had to be dragged into it.”

Lan Zhan hit him a frown again.

“I mean-Thank you for the help. Really. I would have been fine, but thank you.”

“I know you would have been fine.” Lan Zhan gripped the pot and tilted it onto a plate, scraping most of it on top of the white, glass plate. “But I wanted to do it. There’s no need for thank yous.” Grabbing a utensil, Lan Zhan placed it on the edge of the plate and handed it to Wei Ying before turning away, grabbing one of his favorite mugs that has subtle designs of bunnies hopping around the rim of the cup and grabs an extra one for himself. Pouring fresh tea in the mugs, Lan Zhan sets the mug on Wei Ying’s other hand and promptly ignored Wei Ying’s sputters of confusion.

“Eat.” Lan Zhan sets himself at the table and sip his tea, not daring to look at Wei Ying’s face.

Wei Ying stands still with his mouth dropped open and Lan Zhan can feel his ears and neck growing hot. He starts to plan out what to say when Wei Ying breaks out in a huge grin and quickly sit across from Lan Zhan.

“You can cook? My prince charming chases away the dogs and can cook, how did this one get so lucky?”

And like that, the awkwardness is gone. Wei Ying is all bright smile, expressive words, and excited nature as if they’ve known each other their whole lives. His magnetism had Lan Zhan leaning closer across the table, eyes following Wei Ying’s without a misstep. Tenderness washed over him, powerfully and without restraint, leaving him trailing along Wei Ying as he rattled off how good the food was, though not as great as his big sister, and for Lan Zhan not to feel too bad since his sister was an angel who could do no wrong. 

After asking about Lan Zhan’s own family and not getting more than a simple answer of “I have an uncle runs the college me and my older brother work at.” Wei Ying thankfully sensed Lan Zhan’s silent question for him to carry on holding the conversation. Wei Ying would then go from talking about his sister to describe his brother Jiang Cheng, who was younger than him by five days and Wei Ying proudly proclaimed Jiang Cheng was being trained by his father to take over Lotus Pier’s hospital. Then he went on to discuss his scowling yet amazing coworker Wen Qing who was in the same college as Wei Ying. She was to be a doctor and Wei Ying was in graphic design. He then went on a tangent about the lack of chili sauce’s acceptance in the world and his passion was so zealous that Lan Zhan failed to remember tell Wei Ying the rule about no talking while eating.

Wei Ying could be excused from those rules.

Wei Ying finished his food with a thankful smile. He had the best smiles…wait he’s still talking.

“…I mean, I would be curious too if I saw an adult sobbing because of some measly dogs a five year old could chase off, so I’m not hurt if you’re curious-”

Oh they were talking about that?

“I don’t want you to tell me anything that you’re uncomfortable with.” Lan Zhan cut in, flinching slightly. He hadn’t meant to interrupt, but Wei Ying giving him anything out of obligation settled unpleasantly in his stomach like he swallowed knives. 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Wei Ying shrugged. “My mom and dad passed away when I was younger, and they had promised to come right home after they ran to get some…groceries or something, I can’t remember. There was a car accident and they never made it home.”

Lan Zhan’s dismay had to have been showing on his face yet Wei Ying was poking at his empty plate with his eating utensil. “I was young enough that I thought if I went outside I could find them but-you know. Anyway, I was kinda on the streets for years.”

“Years?” Lan Zhan failed to hold back.

“I didn’t have any other family members,” Wei Ying shrugged again. “I was sure, if I couldn’t find my mom and dad, I would be all alone. Even when I was old enough to know they were most likely dead, I stayed hidden on the streets wherever I could, picking up food where ever I could and getting bitten and chased by dogs while I was at it. Pretty stupid of me, not just going to literally anyone to get help.”

Stupid was the last thing Lan Zhan thought Wei Ying was.

“Anyway, I got sick after two years on the streets and by some miracle, ended up in the hospital that Uncle Jiang worked at and he saw me, recognized me, said I look like my mom. He adopted me and I’ve been with them ever since.” He looked up to face Lan Zhan. His smile wasn’t fake but it wasn’t as bright and untamed like Lan Zhan loved.

Liked. Like he liked.

“It’s understandable to be scared. You were a child.”

Wei Ying shook his head. “I have no excuse now. I should be over this.” 

“Says who?” Lan Zhan’s nails dug into his palm. Who was telling Wei Ying that he should get over something that clearly was traumatic to him?

“My brother, my aunt, my uncle sometimes.” Wei Ying trailed off. “My sister’s husband at one point, but she took him aside and three minutes later he was apologizing.” Wei Ying snickered at the memory. “Though she be little, she be fierce.”

“They hadn’t gone through what you had, they have no say in whether or not you get over something.” Lan Zhan reached over and put his hand over Wei Yin’s hand, lips lowered in a glower while he kept his eyes locked onto Wei Ying’s wide ones. “No one should tell you that.”

Wei Ying scoffed, shaking his head before lowering, letting his bangs fall in front of his face. “Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan.” Wei Ying gripped his hand harder. “You’ll need to give me a heads if you act this nice. I’ll expect it too often.”

“Good.” Lan Zhan said before he looked down at their intertwined fingers. He pulled away like he touched a hot stove. 

He’s gotten too honest, too raw. Wei Ying was griping his shirt out of fear not even an hour ago, he needs a friend, not Lan Zhan staring at Wei Ying as though he could hear him speak for days on end and still not get bored. Which he could, but Wei Ying didn’t need that. 

Wei Ying eyes traveled to the gap among them and he seemed to nod in understanding before pulling his hands back on his lap. “Well, you have been so kind. This humble servant is thankful.” His laugh was light and Wei Ying rose up from his chair. “But I better get back, I texted Jiang Cheng that was I held up and be there later but I’d head back. The dogs are probably gone by now anyway.” 

Lan Zhan snapped to attention. “The dogs?”

“Oh I have to pass them to get back to my apartment.” Wei Ying glugged the rest of his mug of tea, the remaining drips sliding down the expanses of his neck and pooling at the hollow of his throat.

Lan Zhan was in danger.

“Wait.” Lan Zhan shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “You pass them-everyday?”

“No, just when I’m heading to and from work.” Wei Ying grabbed the plate and mug and took himself to the kitchen, where Lan Zhan was drawn to follow. “University I have a ride to, but work is close enough that I could make it without a car.” Wei Ying spoke softly as he settled his dishes in the sink and started washing them. Lan Zhan opted for volunteering himself to wash them himself when Wei Ying continued. “I usually can avoid them, but I was let off work early and-well-usually there’s not that many. And I got-” 

“You don’t have to explain.” Lan Zhan reached over carefully and grabbed the dirty mug to clean while Wei Ying dealt with the rest, their shoulders having to brush together from the movement. “You live with your brother? Jiang Cheng?” The dishes would be done in practically seconds but Lan Zhan didn’t care as long as Wei Ying was near him.

“Yeah. He’s hardly around with training and schooling since he’ll be taking over the hospital one day.” Wei Ying spoke with pride. “He’s been wanting this as long as I’ve  
known him. He’ll be great. Insufferable but great.”

“That’s nice to live with your brother.” Lan Zhan lips raised slightly. Living in this apartment would most likely be unbearable if Xichen wasn’t living with him. Xichen was due back later tonight, after visiting his boyfriend.

Wei Ying’s smile slipped away as he gently took the mug away from Lan Zhan and set the dishes on the drying rack, leaning against the sink while Lan Zhan could only stare at the sad expression Wei Ying hide behind a smirk. “Sadly not for long. He’ll be moving out to be closer to work. I mean, it’s his career, so I get it. I’m the one who told him to do and his parents backed me up-”

“I have a spare room.” Lan Zhan blurted out. 

That is Xichen’s room. His brain pointed out logically. “My brother is moving out.” No he is not. “I was going to look for a new roommate.” No you aren’t. 

“Really?” Wei Ying’s brow furrowed.

No.

“Yes. If you are interested, that’s an option.”

“Lan Zhan,” An unbelieving scoff escaped him. “I would love-but we hardly know each other, I mean-I have no self-preservation when it comes to a sleep schedule so I might be keep you up and I can successfully cook all of three things-“

Wei Ying was giving him an out, and out that left him with not telling his big brother that he invited a man he didn’t even know to live with him while his own brother was not even close to moving out- “I’m a deep sleeper. I like cooking.” 

You.

Idiot.

Wei Ying blinked slowly, his mind seemingly trying to process the offer. His mouth was drooping slightly and his eyes were looking so soft, so tender-

“Think about it.” Lan Zhan whipped out his phone, grateful for the distraction from the burning on the back of his neck from Wei Ying’s persistent, adoring look. “What’s your number? You could contact me when you have given it some thought. I know it’s not an easy choice.”

“It is when you’re the one asking!” Wei Ying’s delight was making it hard to breath. “I would like that! Very much!” 

Lan Zhan wondered if Wei Ying knew what his smile did to people; even a little felt like it could knock Lan Zhan off his feet, even the smallest smirk at the corners of his mouth was a delight to gaze upon, and here he was, beaming at Lan Zhan, with no concern over what he was doing to Lan Zhan’s rapidly beating heart.

“Okay.” Lan Zhan nodded, pushing his phone in to Wei Ying’s hand. “Number.”

Wei Ying smirked as he thumbed in his number. “So bossy.”

Lan Zhan pursed his lips.

“Ugh, no fun Lan Zhan.” Wei Ying handed him his phone with that same ridiculous, stunning smile on his face. “No need to look so irritated, I wouldn’t want to aggravate my roommate into kicking me out.”

“Wouldn’t kick Wei Ying out.” Lan Zhan did not pout. His bottom lip just stuck out in annoyance over the insinuation. Wei Ying had told him to give him warning before he said something sweet, well maybe Wei Ying should give him some warning before he smiles like that.

Wei Ying only grinned deeper at Lan Zhan words and he hoped that Wei Ying knows he couldn’t lie to him. He wants Wei Ying here. He wants his laughter heard from any room, his smile to be the first thing he sees when he gets home, his whirlwind energy to be felt every waking moment.

Wei Ying signed when he looked back at his phone. “Alright, Wen Qing’s brother, actual cinnamon roll too pure for this world Wen Ning, said he’s outside the apartment to drop me off at home.”

Lan Zhan was yanked back to reality and nodded sharply. Yes, that’s right, he still had his own home to go to. “Of course, I can show you out.”

“Nah, I have troubled you enough for today, and tomorrow, and maybe even this year.” Wei Ying lightly shook his hands in front of him. “I can find my own way out. But text me?” He added hopefully.

“Of course.” Lan Zhan immediately spoke.

Wei Ying beamed. “Lan Zhan is the best.” And with that sentiment, Wei Ying bounded off to the door and closed it, but not before he waved to a still frozen Lan Zhan.

That went well. Better than well. 

Now he just had to deal with the fact he may have actually kicked out his brother because of his crush. Sitting down on his couch, Lan Zhan pressed his face against his hands. What was he supposed to do-

The sound of the door unlocking snapped Lan Zhan back up to be greeted by Lan Xichen, who instead of his usual soft smile and nod of hello was eyeing Lan Zhan with a huge grin.

Lan Zhan knew that grin.

That was his mischievous grin.

Uh oh.

“So.” Lan Xichen’s smile stayed in place as he toes off his shoes. “I saw your Wei Ying as I was coming up.”

Why was it that the earth never swallowed one up when they most needed it?

“Hm.” Lan Zhan didn’t think he was going to like where this was going.

“He said he was excited to see me visiting you.” Xichen, like the monster he was, sat down next to Lan Zhan, crossing his knees and facing his little brother. “Told me not to worry, since he was going to help keep you from getting lonely. As your roommate.”

“I can explain.” Lan Zhan turned his body, facing Xichen. 

He could not explain.

“Does he need a place to stay?” Xichen cocked his head as he surveyed his brother, his smile still there, though not as wide, instead it was full of understanding.

Unable to speak, Lan Zhan nodded.

“Well, this is probably a good time to tell you that Mingjue asked me to move in with him.” Xichen smirked.

Lan Zhan fell forward slightly. “When?”

“Today. I was planning on telling you when I got home. So, your Wei Ying can stay. Half of my stuff is at his place anyway, so hardly anything else needs moved.”

Lan Zhan was torn between grabbing Xichen and pulling him into the tightest hug he’s ever given anyone and telling him that Wei Ying was not his but instead he settled for a heartfelt “Thank you.”

“Shall I give him the shovel talk next time I see him?” Xichen’s eyes twinkled. 

Lan Zhan glowered. “He’s going to be a roommate. Nothing else.”

“A roommate that you’ve been eyeing for months now at a café where you buy tea that you can make at home?”

Lan Zhan stared imploringly at Xichen who sighed. “Okay, I’m done.” Lan Xichen raised his hands in surrender. “I have to call Mingjue anyway.” He got up and patted Lan Zhan on his shoulder, who quickly tapped Lan Xichen’s passing leg. When he was out of Lan Zhan’s earshot, he pulled out his phone, calling his boyfriend with a lowered voice. 

“Mingjue? Hi hon…Um quick question…any chance I could move in with you?...Okay, I will take that as a yes. Okay stop cheering. Are you even going to ask me to explain why? No?”


	2. Chapter 2

Wei Ying and Lan Zhan settled in together quite nicely, which Lan Zhan hoped for but to see it happen so flawlessly brought pride into his chest. While Lan Zhan would wake up at five and head to work at Gusu University by seven-thirty, Wei Ying’s shift at the café started at six and ended at four most days, leaving the other days for him to go to classes at Yunmeng University where he would ride with Wen Qing. 

While they scarcely had time to say even hello in the mornings, nights were a bit more merciful in which Lan Zhan was able to listen to Wei Ying discuss his day at school or work while he was typically sprawled across the living room floor with several textbooks and a messy handwriting on stray pieces of notebook paper, pen in between his teeth as his two front teeth were shown more prominently.

To which Lan Zhan would sigh deeply and think about how he looked adorable. 

Then he’d try to distract himself from the thought and would immediately be drawn to the beauty mark under Wei Ying’s bottom lip and get sucked into the thoughts again. 

Which he would then try to ignore Wei Ying’s face and just listen but hearing Wei Ying passionate discussions on the subject he was studying had Lan Zhan’s mind go back on the single ticket to Wei Ying is Adorable-Ville and he would have to excuse himself to make dinner or head to his own room to grade papers. Throughout all of this, he would also ignore Xichen’s steady texts demanding updates and sending Lan Zhan the side-eye emoji whenever Lan Zhan refused to answer.

The arrangement was somehow the worst and best thing he had ever asked for.

After three months of living together, Lan Zhan was sure of a few things. One of them was that according to Wei Ying, his bed room wasn’t messy it was “organized chaos” and he knew where everything was. Another thing was that Wei Ying made the best soups, making sure to leave out the heavier spice and all the meat when he learned Lan Zhan was a vegetarian. The last trivial thing was that he was sure his crush on Wei Ying was over.

Yes…He was definitely in love and his heart was the worst traitor of them all. He could have lived with a crush but nowadays his rapidly beating heart was hammering against his rib like it was trying to escape and join Wei Ying’s. The feeling was a pretty good indicator that this was more than simple feelings.

Oh he was screwed. 

Lan Zhan was mulling over his fate when he came home to their apartment later that week and toed off his shoes, frowning slightly at the lack of a sprawled out Wei Ying. 

“Wei Ying?”

Lan Zhan made his way towards Wei Ying’s bedroom to see a pile of blankest over a lump on his bed.

Lan Zhan sprinted towards the bed and put his hand on the lump, which made a groaning dazed sound before burrowing up and peaking at who dared disturb his attempt at slumber. Seeing Lan Zhan. Wei Ying’s pout shifted into a surprised grin. “Lan Zhan!”

He looked pale and barely aware of his surroundings, Lan Zhan lightly positioned his hand over Wei Ying’s forehead before yanking it back a small gasp. “You’re burning up.” He placed his hand back, cupping Wei Ying’s cheeks with both hands as he stared intently at his face.

“I’m fine.” Wei Ying slurred, reaching up to intertwine his fingers with Lan Zhan’s left hand, unaware of how Lan Zhan’s taken hand started trembling sat the soft contact. “Wen Qing was such a bully. She said I was sick and forced me to come home before classes where even over. She made me take Benedictdryl.”

“Benadryl?”

“That’s what I said.” Wei Ying sniffed, leaning his hand into Lan Zhan’s touch, sighing contently. “She cares by bulling me. Lan Zhan doesn’t bully me.” His glazed over eyes sought Lan Zhan’s and he reached up with his free hand to pat his cheek with a tender tap that was sure to be soft if not for his incoordination which resulted in him gently slapping Lan Zhan’s cheeks. “Lan Zhan is the best.” Wei Ying hummed happily.

Lan Zhan swallowed. “Do you need anything? I could make you something to eat?” He made a move to get up but Wei Ying reached up and gripped his wrist with weak hands.

Wei Ying moped. “You’re gonna leave?”

Lan Zhan shook his head immediately. “I want to make you comfortable.”

Wei Ying smiled a dopey grin. “Then Lan Zhan has to stay.”

Oh Lan Zhan was whipped.

“Okay.” Lan Zhan answered. Wei Ying let go of Lan Zhan’s wrist in favor to reach up and make grabby hands like a toddler. “Sit with me! But not too close, can’t get Lan Zhan sick.” Wei Ying nodded firmly as his arms dropped back down from over excursion. Lan Zhan did not smile from the adorable sight, not at all; his lips just quirked up slightly that was all. Pushing Wei Ying back on the bed to lie on his side, Lan Zhan settled himself on the bed as well, pushing himself in reverse so his back rested against the headboard. Wei Ying quickly scooted closer and rested his head on Lan Zhan’s thigh.

Wei Ying, please. Think of my heart.

“Thank you for staying.” Wei Ying mumbled against Lan Zhan’s knee, his one arm wrapped around his thigh as he snuggled closer.

Of course I’d stay. “Hm.” Lan Zhan answered. He kept his hands stiffly to his sides, careful not to brush against Wei Ying; he was just being affectionate because of the medicine, that was all.

Wei Ying held on tighter. “Really, thank you…for everything.” Wei Ying’s adam apple bopping could be felt through Lan Zhan’s dress pants. “For the dogs,” he trembled at the memory and Lan Zhan lost the battle with himself of not touching and he moved his hand on the crown of Wei Ying’s head, running his fingers through the smooth locks. “For taking me in…I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t.”

Lan Zhan frowned slightly, but kept going with his caressing. “You didn’t have any plans for when your brother moved out?”

Wei Ying snorted. “Not a clue.” He nuzzled his head against Lan Zhan. “I was thinking I could stay with some friends for a few days here and there but I couldn’t afford a place by myself and Wen Qing and her brother have no room for me, none of my friends did…I didn’t know what I was going to do till you came along.”

Fear was tugging at Lan Zhan as he considered the fact that Wei Ying was almost homeless just a few months ago and he would have had no idea. “Why did you agree for Jiang Cheng to move out then?”

Wei Ying stayed silent. Lan Zhan wrapped a stray hair in between his two fingers and rubbed them soothingly, waiting for when or if Wei Ying would continue. Maybe he was falling asleep after the medicine kicked in. Looking down, Lan Zhan saw that wasn’t the case as Wei Ying was nibbling on his bottom lips as he seemed lost in thought, His front teeth sucked in his lip enough that the small mark under his lip disappeared in his mouth and Lan Zhan closed his eyes. He did not need to be thinking about any part of Wei Ying’s face like that when said man’s face was right there next to his-

“Madam Yu-Jiang Cheng’s mom-she’s never liked me. Did I tell you that Uncle knew my mom?” Wei Ying looked up at Lan Zhan who nodded his head. “She…doesn’t approve of me. My mom and Uncle knew each other. Uncle liked her, more than liked her. Even when my mom married my dad, he still seemed sweet on her and Madam Yu wasn’t oblivious. She knew…she’s always looked at me and saw my mom.”

Lan Zhan said nothing, continuing his ministrations with Wei Ying’s hair as he hung on every word, as he usually did when it came to Wei Ying.

“Well…she’s always saw me as a hindrance to Jiang Cheng and Yanli, told us that I’d hold them back, ruin A-Cheng’s chances with me being-” He waved vaguely at himself like it was an answer. “So when Madam Yu was pushing for him to move closer to the hospital, I told him I had plans to move in with some friends so he could go. How could I hold him back?”

“You lied…so he wouldn’t turn it down?” Lan Zhan gaped, his hands stilling.

“The job could more than afford the nicer place and with Uncle and Madam Yu having paid for Yanli’s and now Cheng’s schooling, he’d be well, happy, safe.”

“They paid for their schooling? Not yours?”

“Nah, but it’s okay. I get it. I’m not a Jiang.” Wei Ying shook his head drowsily. “I shouldn’t get treated like one, no matter how much…” He trailed off. “It’s okay, Lan Zhan. I’d bring him down.”

Lan Zhan’s hand trailed down from Wei Ying’s hair to the back of his head before settling on the back of his neck. “Not true.”

Wei Ying let out an undignified snort that sounded more like a rabbit sneezing. “She’s right. When I’m not a burden, I’m messing things up for the ones I care for. ‘Sides, it’s not the first time I’ve given up something for him. He deserves the best.” He yawned loudly, ignoring the confused look on Lan Zhan’s face. Wei Ying opted to move impossibly closer, pressing his face so hard against Lan Zhan’s legs he was sure to have imprints on his cheeks. “I don’t tell people this stuff…I swore I’d never tell anther soul about it.” He breathed in deeply, eye lashes fluttering as they attempted to stay open. “But you’re different. You’ve always been my exceptions.”

Lan Zhan’s fingers tightened their hold on Wei Ying. “What do you mean?”

“I can tell you but not anther soul…cause like, you’re part of my soul, you know? You know me so well, you trust me so much…I take you…as my soulmate of my life, you know?”

…What?

“Lan Zhan is different.” Wei Ying mumbles, his face growing lax.

“Wei Ying?” Lan Zhan lightly shakes Wei Ying’s shoulder. What did he mean by soulmate? Did he mean romantically? Platonically? Best friends? More?? Wei Ying, you can’t say these kinds of things then fall asleep!!

But Wei Ying was snoring softly, his mouth hanging open just enough that drool was starting to pool out of his mouth and onto Lan Zhan’s pants.

If he wasn’t currently going to through a panic attack, he would find the sight even cuter than the bunnies he would see behind the school sometimes.

Instead, he was rubbing the back of Wei Ying’s neck, listening to his breathing as he was blissfully unaware of the turmoil Lan Zhan was going through.

*

With a slow start, Lan Zhan felt himself awaken, having no idea when he fell asleep but was sure from the darkness out the window that it must be before or a little after five in the morning. He slowly blinked awake, feeling a heaviness on his one leg.

Looking down, Lan Zhan was snapped back to attention at the sight of Wei Ying sleeping on his leg, both of his arms wrapped around Lan Zhan’s legs like a lifeline and he snuffled lightly. He must have thrashed around in his sleep because the blankets were off the bed, revealing a Wei Ying in baggy sweatpants that rode up during the night, revealing smooth, pale legs.

Although one leg was not as smooth. Lan Zhan frowned as he leaned over, careful not to wake Wei Ying. There, on the slender calf muscle of Wei Ying’s left leg, were white indents of old, toothed scars, the teeth marks clear. Lan Zhan’s trembling hand reached over, hovering over the scars before pulling himself back. He can’t do anything, he can’t heal them, or help Wei Ying forget what happened to him during his time without friends or family. But he wants to. He’s never wanted anything more than to ensure Wei Ying felt safe, loved, and adore like he deserves. 

The sight made Lan Zhan want to pull the other man in his arms, the intense need to shelter him, protect him overwhelms him so much he would be on his knees of he were standing up. He wants to gather him against his chest and hold him, looking at him, whispering promises that he’d always be by his side if Wei Ying allows it, quietly admiring the fact that he was here. 

Before he can do something incredibly foolish (like giving into the urge to lean down and kiss Wei Ying’s forehead), Wei Ying breathed deeply and opened his mouth in a deep yawn. Smacking his lips and grimaces, Wei Ying spoke. “Ugh, left nostril why have you forsaken me, I need to breathe through both…I should have appreciated you both while I had you.”

“Feeling any better?” Lan Zhan asked.

Wei Ying yelped and groggily pushed himself up, unfocused eyes clearing when they land on Lan Zhan. “Lan Zhan!” He cried. “What are you doing here?”

“You’re sick.” Lan Zhan replied simply. “I wanted to see if I could help, and you asked if I could stay with you.” Did he remember none of it??

“I did?” Wei Ying asked meekly. He groaned and buried his face with his hands, moaning softly. “I’m so sorry Lan Zhan! I don’t want you to get sick! I would have been fine on my own. I’m usually alone when I’s sick. Next time just ignore me.”

“No.” Lan Zhan sulked, there was nothing that Wei Ying just said that he agreed with. “Wanted to stay. Don’t care if I get sick.”

“I care!” Wei Ying crossed his legs and settled his hands on his waist. “You work really hard and you’ve been nothing but helpful and considerate, I’m not going to take advantage of you.”

“Not taking advantage if I liked that you asked me to stay.” 

Wei Ying’s hands faltered and his arms drop as though his strings were cut. His expression was too open, too tender, Lan Zhan ducked down his head. Shame burned his ears wishing he was strong enough to look back up, to see that lovely expression again.

Then Lan Zhan’s phone alarm went off, signally the start of his day. Lan Zhan reached into his pocket and stared at the offending mobile like it had personally offended him. Wei Ying giggled. “It’s okay, get going to work.”

“I’ll stay.”

“It’s just a cold.” Wei Ying rolled his eyes. “I feel much better today. Please go, I’ll feel bad if you miss work because of me. I already dragged you into staying in an uncomfortable position all night,”

“Already told you I wanted to stay.” Lan Zhan said fondly.

Wei Ying’s face steadily turned red. Was he blushing or was the fever making him hot? Lan Zhan reached over, putting the back of his hand on Wei Ying’s forehead. It was warm, but from the blush or the cold??

“I’ll call off work, if that helps.” Wei Ying pouted. “I don’t like it, but I can’t be around food and drinks like this…and Wen Qing would kill me if I came in sick. She shows love through bulling, did I ever tell you that?”

Lan Zhan’s lips quirked up, nodding.

Wei Ying sighed. “I love your smile.”

Both men froze.

“I mean like-I mean-as a friend I like your smile-ignore me, the medicine is still making me loopy, forget what I said, I didn’t mean it.”

Lan Zhan could not forget that but Wei Ying was turning pinker by the second, so Lan Zhan took pity on him and nodded again, rising up from the bed. “I’ll go, but I’ll make you something eat before I go to work.”

“You’re the best, better than best, but I’m not hungry.” Wei Ying smiled, scooching back into his bed and reaching for the covers and burying himself under them.

“Wei Ying, you need to eat.” Lan Zhan scolded softy.

“You don’t need to worry about me, Lan Zhan.” Wei Ying’s muffled voice said. “Go to work, I’ll order takeout for us tonight, so no need to cook, okay?”

How can I not worry about you? Lan Zhan was having a hard time thinking that this was a feeling he’d ever outgrow. But instead of pushing, he settled on making food for him anyway and just packing it away, putting Wei Ying’s name on it so he’d know it was for him. 

Getting dressed and cleaned up in record time, Lan Zhan had more than enough time to whip up some porridge that would be soft on Wei Ying’s throat and putting it in a Tupperware container for him to microwave if he needed it. Opening the fridge he saw a similar container with a sticky note on it. Putting the porridge in plain sight, Lan Zhan grabbed the other container, his heart deciding to do summersaults and backflips as he read the note. 

"Here’s some vegetarian noodle soup for lunch! I didn’t put any spices in it :-( so it’ll be bland and boring, just like you like it! <3"

Oh Lan Zhan was so in love.

*

Work did not seem to end fast enough. He almost snapped at a few students who wanted to ask him questions after class instead of letting him rush back home. He had been able to text Wei Ying periodically throughout the day to make sure he was doing well but he was getting either one word or vague answers. God, it was like talking to himself. 

When he finally was outside his apartment door, he grew frustrated with his key being disobedient and shaking instead of unlocking the door immediately. Open and slamming the door shut in record time, Lan Zhan was kicking off his shoes (sorry uncle, he would set them aside nicely after he took care of Wei Ying) and was about to head to Wei Ying’s room when he heard sounds.

Not just sounds, voices. Two of them.

“What, did you think I’d never find out? Hoped I’d never find out?”

“I asked Uncle not to tell you, because-”

“Because you were thinking I couldn’t handle? That’s just like you, always trying to be the hero so much you don’t care about anyone else’s feelings!”

Lan Zhan followed the voices in time to see Wei Ying get punched on the chest by another man. It wasn’t a terribly hard punch, but it was a punch nonetheless and a weakened Wei Ying stumbled back slightly, barely catching his footing. The other man’s eyes widen at the sight and he looked ready to reach out.

Lan Zhan saw red. Literally, because in the two wide steps in took to get in-between the man and Wei Ying, he swung his fist back and it landed on the man’s face, scarlet dripping from his nose rapidly. The man fell to the ground and pressed his hand against his nose, slowing the blood. "What the hell?”

Lan Zhan ignored him to grip Wei Ying by his shoulder, his other hand gently pressed against Wei Ying’s chest. When Wei Ying winced, Lan Zhan lets out an inhuman snarl and tried to turn to face this unknown man when Wei Ying pulled at his arm.

“No Lan Zhan wait, I’m fine he’s just-”

“He hit you.” Lan Zhan growled. 

“Lan Zhan, please don’t kill my brother.” Wei Ying glanced over at the man-Wei Ying’s brother-who pushed himself off the floor to send Lan Zhan a murderous look. Wei Ying sighed and puts himself in the middle, arms scratched out. “Jiang Cheng, please stop. Lan Zhan was just worried.”

“He hit me in the face!” Jiang Cheng looked as though he wanted to take a step closer and Lan Zhan raised his chin up in a taunt.

“He’s never met you!” Wei Ying yelled back in an exasperated voice. “He comes home and sees a strange man punching his beautiful roommate, of course he’s going to be upset. I’d be upset if someone hit my beautiful roommate!”

Lan Zhan had no time to blush or send Wei Ying a pleading look for him to please take in consideration of Lan Zhan’s poor heart when Jiang Cheng replied back. “I don’t care what he thinks. This is between you and me and the fact you lied!”

“I never lied!”

“Not telling me.” Jiang Cheng growled out. “That I wasn’t dad’s first choice, my own dad’s first choice, for taking over the family business counts as lying.”

Lan Zhan’s head snapped to Wei Ying so hard he could have sworn he heard a popping noise.

Wei Ying’s adam apple bobbed slowly, his eyes flickering to Lan Zhan once before glaring back at his brother. “Why did uncle say anything?” He muttered, to himself or Jiang Cheng, Lan Zhan wasn’t sure.

“I’m not an idiot.” Jiang Cheng’s tone was losing its bite. “I suspected it for a while, but I didn’t ask until today…you know he’s a terrible liar.”

Wei Ying scoffed lightly in agreement. 

“Then I call you to talk, and find out when you said ‘moving in with friends’ meant moving in with a complete stranger.”

“Lan Zhan is my friend!” Wei Ying yelled out angrily. Lan Zhan stood by Wei Ying’s side steadily, resting his hand on Wei Ying’s shoulder and pleased no one could hear his heart twirling around with a mantra of “we’re friends we’re friends he called me his friend we are friends I would like more but I will take it!”

“Friend? I know all your friends, I have never met him; I swear to God, if you seriously got into a sugar day situation, when you haven’t even gone on a date in your entire life, just to help me I will never forgive you.” 

“Jiang Cheng!” Wei Ying looked horrified, thankfully gawking at his brother with wide eyes and missing the beet red ears of Lan Zhan. “Airing out my lack of dirty laundry will get us nowhere.”

“I don’t understand you.” Jiang Cheng was still holding his bloody nose with one hand. “How could you not tell me? Did you think I was too weak to handle it?”

“It’s not that at all.” Wei Ying sighed, sounding tired, a type of tired that not just from his cold. Lan Zhan squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and he hoped he hadn’t imagined Wei Ying’s quick smile. “I know you could handle it but I didn’t want you to. I wanted to you have it. You’re great at it and you’ve wanted it as long as I can remember.”

“But he offered it to you first.” Jiang Cheng shook his head. “You’ve shown interest in it too…Why didn’t you take it?”

Wei Ying paused as he thought over his words and Lan Zhan stayed a study presence by his side.

“I wanted you happy more than I wanted it. Running the hospital was something I couldn’t picture for me if it meant you would suffer.” Wei Ying answered. “When Uncle offered it to me…I couldn’t, I didn’t want to take it. But it worked out, He offered it to you, and I’m going into graphic design, which I love, you know I love it.”

Jiang Cheng deflated. “But you love the hospital too.”

Wei Ying breathed out deeply, gently lifting Lan Zhan’s tight hold on him off to take a step to his bother. Wei Ying rested his hand on Jiang Cheng’s cheek, thumbing away wetness that Lan Zhan failed to notice was even there. “A-Cheng, A-Cheng,” Wei Ying softly whispered, raising his other hand to cup the other side of Jiang Cheng’s face. “You can be angry with me as long as you want, but I won’t regret what I did. Seeing you so happy, so in your element at the hospital, I couldn’t regret it.”

Jiang Cheng sniffed loudly, lowering his head so it rested against Wei Ying’s. “You’re still an idiot.” 

“But I’m your idiot.” Wei Ying teased, a mischievous smirk on his face.

“Yeah.” Jiang Cheng confirmed. 

Wei Ying blinked twice at the comment. He cleared his throat and took a step back, his hands still cupping his brother’s face. “Come on, let’s go fix your nose.”

“Your sugar daddy packs quite the wallop." Jiang Cheng mumbled darkly.

“Oh my G-he’s not my sugar daddy!” Wei Ying groaned, throwing an apologetic look to Lan Zhan as he continued dragging Jiang Cheng to the restroom.

“Well he’s defiantly your bodyguard then, judging from how he’s glaring at me.”

Lan Zhan didn’t realize he was still glaring at Jiang Cheng but he had a feeling that he would be doing that for the rest of his life from how he was first greeted by the man. It would take a lot of convincing from Wei Ying convince Lan Zhan otherwise. A lot of convincing.

He gave the brothers their privacy as they were cleaning up the bloody mess that was Jiang Cheng’s nose. He would apologize to Wei Ying about it after. Not Jiang Cheng, he could shove it.

Lan Zhan hid himself away in his own room, going back to look over papers and attempting to focus on grading them, though his ears were perked up for any signs of distress coming from the bathroom. He only heard muted voices, muffled by the walls but nothing that seemed worthy of kicking the door down.

After a while, a knock was heard on his door and Lan Zhan snapped his eyes up from his desk to see a wary Wei Ying, waving at him with one hand.

“So how was your day?” Wei Ying asked with a half-smile.

“Not great,” Lan Zhan said. “Came home to find my sick roommate being punched. Would not like a repeat.”

Wei Ying snorted. “And who are the fools that say you aren’t funny?” Wei Ying teased. His laughed faded when he saw Lan Zhan wasn’t. “Jiang Cheng went home, he should be fine, I told him to text me when he got home safely.”

“Hm.” Lan Zahn nodded. 

Wei Ying stayed quiet for a minute after that, playing with a string on his shirt and with a happy jolt, Lan Zhan saw it was the same shirt he let Wei Ying wear when he first came home with him after the dogs. “The takeout is cold by now, but I think we could reheat it.” Wei Ying offered.

“I’m not hungry, but you can eat.” 

Wei Ying shook his head. “Nah, I’m not starving and eating dinner without you feels weird now. You’ve spoiled me.” Wei Ying’s eyes seemed to dance at that comment, along with Lan Zhan heart. “Breakfast was perfect by the way. Thank you.”

“Thank you for the lunch.” Lan Zhan supplied kindly.

“Eh, you don’t need to thank me.” Wei Ying shrugged off.

“Then you don’t need to thank me.” Lan Zhan quickly said.

Wei Ying laughed. “Fine, fine, no thank yous between us, okay?”

Lan Zhan nodded. “Do you want to talk…about it?”

Lan Zhan cringed internally when he saw that smile fade away after that. “Not really.” Wei Ying sighed. “I-I was wondering though…Um, if it’s not too much trouble and if it is just ignore me I don’t mind at all-”

“Yes, Wei Ying?” Lan Zhan asked.

“Could-Could I sleep next to you again?” Wei Ying asked softly. “I haven’t slept that well in…well I guess too long.”

“Of course.” Lan Zhan barely let Wei Ying finish.

“You sure?” Wei Ying asked, and please please please tell him that Wei Ying’s eyes did look hopeful, please tell him that he wasn’t reading Wei Ying wrong.

“I’m sure.” Lan Zhan smiled gently. 

Wei Ying beamed and clasped his hands together. “Thank you! I’ll just-I’ll be right back!” and with that he ran off, most likely brushing teeth and changing into sleep clothes. To which Lan Zhan followed suit.

Wei Ying returned with the exact same shirt he was wearing earlier but with sleep pants and crawled on the bed next to where Lan Zhan was settled neatly on his back, hands folded together as Wei Ying snuggled up to his side.

“Hey Lan Zhan?” Wei Ying whispered after a few minutes, his arms wrapped around Lan Zhan’s. Thankfully he was far enough away he couldn’t feel the rabbit beating inside Lan Zhan’s chest.

“Hm?” 

“I’m sorry about Jiang Cheng. He’s really not like that…okay maybe that’s a lie but he’s not that angry all the time.”

Lan Zhan frowned at the memory when he first saw the other man. Without thinking, he raised his fingers that wasn’t trapped in Wei Ying’s hold and rested them on top of Wei Ying’s; feeling brave, he rubbed his thumb back and forth over Wei Ying’s knuckles. 

“He asked me to move back in with him.” Wei Ying said softly.

Lan Zhan’s heart stops beating.

“I told him no.”

And then his heart resumed.

“I love him, but I’m happy here.” Wei Ying nuzzled his face against Lan Zhan’s arm. 

Lan Zhan’s hold on Wei Ying tightened. Wei Ying could leave, of course he could leave, Lan Zhan would never make him stay…but the thought that he could have said yes, moved back with his family, someone he knows-

“Lan Zhan? Are you crying?”

Lan Zhan inhales sharply, and yes, he felt wetness on his cheeks. When did that happen? Why does the thought of Wei Ying leaving him break his heart?

You know why.

“It’s alright, Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying said quietly. “Everything is fine. I’m so sorry, I didn’t think how scary it must have been coming home and seeing a stranger there, it probably freaked you out.” That wasn’t it at all but words failed Lan Zhan like they always do, especially around Wei Ying. Instead, Lan Zhan could only let Wei Ying crowd closer, allow Lan Zhan to turn on his side and pull Wei Ying into his arms. Lan Zhan could feel the way his body shakes, his arms trembling as he hold Wei Ying. His own eyes unrelenting as tears silently stain his cheeks, but his chest feels lighter now. His hand cupped the back of Wei Ying’s head, his thumbs running along his cheekbones. “No need for sorrys either.” Was all Lan Zahn could choke out.

Lan Zhan could feel Wei Ying’s smile against his collarbone. Tracing the line of Lan Zhan’s jaw, he replied. “Okay.”

After a few minutes, Lan Zhan could feel Wei Ying’s breathing even out and sleep claimed the man held tightly in his arms.

Sleep did not come easily to Lan Zhan.

Lan Zhan was thinking; he never knew he could love someone as much as he loves Wei Ying. There was no other, could be no other, it was only Wei Ying. The thought seemed dramatic and yet there was nothing Lan Zhan was more sure of. He loves Wei Ying. 

It wasn’t a new thought to him, yet the revelation still came to hit him like a punch in the gut. He wanted Wei Ying happy, he deserved to be happy. Whether it was with Lan Zhan or not, he wanted Wei Ying to be happy. He never saw his sacrifices as sacrifices, just things that he owned others or that needed to be done, gave up safety and comfort for others, set himself on fire to keep others warm. 

Lan Zhan pressed his lips ever so gently on the top of Wei Ying’s head for a fleeting moment, He couldn’t do much, but maybe he could help Wei Ying feel like his life wasn’t meant to be thrown away…to understand that he was cared for…even loved.

*

Lan Zhan exhaled deeply as he woke up, his left arms dead weight but worth it to see a grinning Wei Ying looking up at him, his chin resting on Lan Zhan’s shoulder.

Wei Ying’s smile faded and soon was replaced with a pout. “Not fair. Lan Zhan wakes up looking perfect and we mere mortals have to spend at least a half hour looking like a corpse.”

Lan Zhan looked confused. “Wei Ying looks good.”

Wei Ying snorted elegantly. “I can feel the rat’s nest that is my hair from here.”

Lan Zhan ran his fingers through it, easing out the tangles soothingly. “Easily fixed.” This felt natural, normal, like they had done it a hundred times before. 

“Wei Ying?” Lan Zhan asked. He swallowed nervously, thinking long about how to phrase his request. He had been up most of the night thinking it over and over again and still, he didn’t know what to expect from Wei Ying.

“Yeah?”

“Come with me to Gusu.”

“Like, to visit?” Wei Ying tilted his head thoughtfully.

“No,” Lan Zhan tried again. “Gusu has openings with jobs in graphic design, I know I could get my uncle to agree to interview, I’ve seen your work, you’d be accepted.”

Wei Ying narrowed his eyes and pushed himself up and Lan Zhan arms that was resting over Wei Ying’s back fell on the mattress. He missed Wei Ying’s warmth already.

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying shook his head and Lan Zhan’s heart plummeted. “I know what Jiang Cheng said yesterday made you feel bad, but I’m fine, really. I came get by on my own.” He smiled. Before Lan Zhan could open his mouth, Wei Ying continued. “I’ve been someone else’s burden my whole life, I don’t want to be yours too. I can get by on my own.”

“I know.” Lan Zhan agreed. “I know you can. You could scrape by with the clothes on your back and no money to your name and you would still be successful, and strong, and bright like you always are. You can do it alone….but you don’t have to.” 

“Lan Zhan-”

“I want you to stay, and I want you to do a job you love. Please just try it, see if you like it?” 

“Lan Zhan stop. Please you’ll-” Wei Ying pushed himself back, running a quivering hand through his hair. “Stop making this so hard on me.”

“What do you mean?” Lan Zahn wanted to help, what did he do wrong?

“I can’t be a burden to you,” Wei Ying looked at him pleadingly. “I love you too much and if I lose you because I’m too-”

He broke off suddenly, his eyes widening the same time as Lan Zhan’s.

…

…

…What??

“Oh damn.” Wei Ying’s eyes looked almost comical by how wide they were. He scooted farther of the bed, hands shaking in front of him. ”No I mean like as a friend, not that kind-wait no that’s a lie, yes I love you but I’m fine that you don’t-it’s okay I love being your friend too really-” 

He scooted too far and almost fell off the bed if not for Lan Zhan reaching forward and wrapping fingers around his wrist tightly, pulling him back up until Wei Ying fell in front of Lan Zhan’s chest with a soft huff.

“Love?” Lan Zhan scarcely breathed out.

Wei Ying’s breathe trembled but he nodded. “It’s okay that you don’t.” Wei Ying said softly. “If you need me to leave, I can. Really, please don’t feel bad.”

Lan Zhan shook his head like a dog trying to get rid of water on his fur. “Stay.” Lan Zhan breathed. “Stay with me, live with me, love Wei Ying too, have for long time…want you to stay…if you want to.”

Wei Ying’s mouth dropped open. “Wait really?”

“Really.” Lan Zhan bobbed his head vigorously. 

“Me?” Wei Ying sputtered incredulously.

“Yes.”

“Me, Wei Ying me?”

“Can’t be anyone else.” Lan Zhan promised. 

Wei Ying stared at him, opened mouth for several second before the biggest, bright, most beautiful grin Lan Zhan had ever been blessed to see grew steadily on Wei Ying’s face. Before he knew it, Lan Zhan was being attacked by a storm of kisses. Soft lips pepper everywhere they could reach onto his face, his nose, his forehead, his chin, and Lan Zhan can hardly do anything except wrap his arms around Wei Ying’s waist and hold him snugly. “I love you Lan Zhan.” Wei Ying spoke between kisses. “Love your silence, your soft smiles when you think I’m not looking, your gentleness and thoughtfulness, your strength, you. I love you.”

Lan Zahn couldn’t take it anymore.

More gently then he had ever handled anything in his life, he pulled Wei Ying’s away from his peppering of kisses and simultaneously, their lips push forward to meet.  
They held still for a moment, and before Lan Zhan could get worried over awkwardness and lack of experience that they both had, Wei Ying was surging forward, his mouth pressed back against his, soft and warm. Lan Zhan moved his hand to cup the side of his jaw, bumping their faces forward to kiss with clumsy enthusiasm. Wei Ying reached up to tangle a hand in Lan Zhan’s hair as their mouths continued staying pressed together. 

When they drew away from the other’s lips, Wei Ying Zhan slid his hand from Wei Ying’s jaw to cradle the back of his neck, unable to look away.

Unable to handle the loving expression, Wei Ying buried his face against Lan Zhan’s neck and exhales snakingly. Wei Ying wrapped his arms around his back, at his back. “I love you too.” Lan Zhan tried to hide his whimper Wei Ying’s hair and relaxed in his arms.

“Can we kiss again?” Wei Ying asked after some time.

“Hm.” Lan Zhan nodded, resting his chin on Wei Ying’s hair. “Everyday.”

Laughing, Wei Ying pulled away, not enough to let go of his hold on Lan Zhan but enough to see his face. “Careful Lan Zhan.” Wei Ying winked. “You’ll end up with me proposing to you before the night is out.”

Lan Zhan turned his head to kiss his ear. “Or I’ll propose to you before the afternoon is over.”

Wei Ying gasped, face turning pink. He buried his face against Lan Zhan’s shoulder. “My heart will shatter with the affection.” He turned his head back up. “I’ll demand you kiss me at least one hundred times every day forever as payment!”

Lan Zhan smiled and pushed forward pressing his lips against Wei Ying’s eager ones. 

“Everyday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! Thank you very much for giving this fic a shot!

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who is terrified of dogs and tends to freeze up and/or runs away at the sight of them I really relate to sunshine boy.  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
